


drive off the edge into the sun

by hadrons_collide



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many times do you think Steve can come?"</p><p>Natasha twists in his arms to turn away from the TV and frown at him. "What the hell?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive off the edge into the sun

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot here that doesn't revolve around sex. 
> 
> Title from La Sera's "Drive On"

"How many times do you think Steve can come?"

Natasha twists in his arms to turn away from the TV and frown at him. "What the hell?"

Bucky shrugs. "I was just thinking 's all. You know, 'cause he can't get drunk, doesn't really run out of steam when he runs or.... does anything, really. So I was just curious."

Natasha makes a doubtful noise and curls back into him on the couch. She goes back to flipping through channels, trying to find something for them to watch, but Bucky can't push the thought out of his mind.

He knows it's more than once- the first night on the long march back to camp, when Bucky had woken from another Hydra nightmare, Steve had moved in close and wrapped his arms tight around him.

"Shh, I got you Buck, you're fine," he'd murmured, mouth at Bucky's ear. He'd held Bucky until he realized where he was, until he realized Steve's dick was pressed up hard against his back. Bucky hadn't thought twice about rolling over and quietly jerking Steve off, because this was Steve- his best friend in the whole world, the only person he's ever really loved, the guy he'd do literally anything for. And after Steve had come, his mouth pressed into Bucky's shoulder to keep quiet, he was still hard as a rock.

"It's a serum thing, don't worry about it," was all Steve had said before rolling Bucky back over and spooning him tightly. "Try and go back to sleep, Buck."

"Stop thinking about it," Natasha says, snapping him back to reality.

"I'm not," he lies.

"Your dick says otherwise."

Bucky grins and kisses her cheek lightly. "Sorry, Nat."

She flips back around to look at him. "How does this even come up?"

"Just thinking," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you've never thought of it," he says, smile growing.

Natasha shrugs. "Maybe. Once or twice." Her eyes widen and her jaw drops as she realizes what he's thinking before he even says it. "James, you're seriously not thinking-"

He cuts her off with a kiss. "C'mon, Natalia, it'll be fun. You want him, I want him..." Natasha raises an eyebrow at that but Bucky's grin doesn't fade. "You've seen him, you can't blame me- fuck, he's more a god than Thor. And you know about that time on the road."

"Thought that was just soldiers helping soldiers," she says, eyebrow raised, but there's a hint of lust in her eyes and Bucky knows he's got her.

"You think about that a lot?" Bucky murmurs, snaking his right arm between them and into her pajama pants.

Natasha arches into his touch and nods. "Okay, I'm in. Not that it matters, because Steve is never going to agree. But it could be fun."

Bucky laughs. "You don't know Steve as well as I do. It's all in how you phrase it."

 

It takes a week of both of them shamelessly flirting with Steve before Bucky figures it's okay to ask. They'd been touching Steve at every possible opportunity to try and gauge his reaction- Natasha sitting too close at meetings, Bucky casually resting his hand on Steve's thigh while they watched baseball, both of them brushing against him way too often whenever they passed in Stark Tower.

It's at the point of obvious that when Natasha invites Steve to hang out on their floor after dinner one night, Steve quietly asks her if something had happened between her and Bucky. Bucky hears and laughs loudly. "Nah, Steve, everything's perfect. Maybe we just wanna hang out with you."

"Then sure," Steve says, walking past them to the elevator. Natasha raises an eyebrow and Bucky winks at her.

 

Bucky waits until they're all settled in on the couches, half-watching the Yankees lose, content and relaxed, before he asks. "You know, Steve, I was thinking the other day," he starts. "About your super soldier serum."

"Pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D. could tell you more than I could," Steve replies with a shrug.

Bucky laughs. "Probably not this. But you know how you, you know, have super endurance when you run? Well, what about when you fuck?"

Steve chokes on absolutely nothing and his face goes pink. "What?"

Bucky smiles watching Steve squirm. He knows Steve's no prude, but he's old-fashioned enough that talking about sex makes him a little uncomfortable. "How many times can you come in one go?"

Steve's gaze flickers to Natasha, who's just watching him, and he blushes more. "Buck, I don't think this is something to talk about in front of a lady."

Natasha and Bucky both laugh at that. "Natalia's no lady, so no need to worry there. So how many times, Steve?"

"Dunno," Steve mumbles, not looking either of them in the eye.

"Bullshit," Bucky says. "You've gotta know. It's gotta be more than once- hell, even I can come more than once."

"Not without effort," Natasha quips. 

"But I'm not a super soldier," Bucky points out. "Unlike some people we know."

Steve finally mumbles something that sounds like "just two." Bucky's eyes flash back to Natasha and they grin at each other. "Seriously, Steve? I bet we can get you to like, three or four. Whaddaya think?"

Steve frowns at him. "What do you mean, what do I think?"

"Nat and I wanna fuck you and see how many times we can get you to come."

Steve opens his mouth and closes it several times, looking back and forth between the two of them. Natasha gives Steve an encouraging smile. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but we want you to. We both do."

"Exactly." Bucky reaches for Natasha and kisses her quickly. "Look at Natasha and tell me you don't want this. God, she's incredible, Steve."

Steve eyes them but doesn't argue. "Won't it be weird for you, seeing her with me?"

"Nah. This whole thing was my idea. Honestly, I think it'll be kinda hot." He pauses and looks Steve in the eyes. "As long as I get a turn with you, too."

Steve swallows but doesn't break Bucky's eye contact. "Yeah. I think that'll definitely be okay."

Bucky's dick jumps to attention in his jeans just at the idea of Steve being into this. He's thought about that night on the road more times than he'd care to admit - every time Natasha fucked into him with her strap-on, part of him always imagined it was Steve fucking him.

"Can we get this started, then?" Natasha asks, shifting to straddle Bucky and wrap her arms around his neck. "Because it seems like you're as ready as I am." 

Natasha kisses down Bucky's neck, but Bucky's eyes are on Steve. "So you think three, Steve?"

Steve takes a sharp breath and licks his lips. "Yeah. I can do three."

Bucky moans a little and Natasha laughs. "Yeah, let's definitely get started, then." She peels away from Bucky and moves to Steve, kissing him slowly. Steve tangles his fingers in her red curls and Natasha grins when she pulls away. "You've gotten better."

Steve smiles and watches Natasha as she climbs off him and heads to the bedroom. "I always forget you two made out that one time," Bucky says, standing up and following her.

"Steve's first kiss since 1945!" Natasha calls out.

"You both suck," Steve mutters.

"If that's what you want..." Bucky says, but when he turns around to grin, Steve pushes him up against the wall of the hallway and kisses him hard. Bucky melts into the kiss, letting Steve's tongue slip into his mouth and curl against his own. 

Steve is breathing hard when he pulls away. "I've been wanting to do that for seventy five years."

"Fuck, you should've said- we could've been doing this for ages." His hands slide up Steve's arms, and he groans at the feeling of Steve's muscles flexing beneath his fingers.

"Jesus, Buck, I just never thought-" he kisses Bucky again, like he can't believe he's actually getting to do this.

Natasha coughs from the doorway and they both look up to find her posing seductively in lacy black lingerie. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, because I really am, but we need to get back on track."

Bucky laughs and grinds up against Steve's hips and Steve moans. "I think we're still on track, Natalia, relax." 

He pushes at the hem of Steve's shirt and Steve pulls it off without question. Bucky's hands move to Steve's belt, undoing it and pulling it off with ease. His eyes stay on Steve's as he works open Steve's pants and pushes them down his legs. Bucky thinks for a second about getting Steve onto the bed first, but Steve's eyes are dark with lust and Bucky just pushes him so Steve's back is up against the other side of the hall.

Bucky sinks to his knees and mouths at Steve's cock through his boxer briefs. He's never actually done this before, but Steve is hard as a rock in front of him and Bucky's never wanted anything more in his life. "Buck, please," Steve murmurs, and that's all the encouragement Bucky needs to slide down the fabric and take Steve's cock into his mouth. Steve's head falls back against the wall and he groans low as Bucky starts to tentatively suck him off.

Bucky just does what he usually likes, a mixture of a lot of suction and a lot of tongue. Steve seems to enjoy it, moaning appreciatively as Bucky flattens his tongue out and licks up Steve's dick. His hands slide up Steve's legs, moving up every inch of warm skin to grip at his thighs.

"Pull his hair, Steve," Natasha comments. Bucky had honestly forgotten she was there, and when he glances over, her hand is down the front of her underwear. "James loves it when he goes down on me."

Steve looks down at Bucky for permission and Bucky moans. "God, yes." Steve runs his hand along Bucky's cheek first, smiling down at him before tangling his fingers in Bucky's hair.

Bucky wraps his hand around the base of Steve's cock, trying to get a rhythm going between his hand and his mouth. Steve's fingers tighten in Bucky's hair, so Bucky keeps it up, figuring whatever he's doing is good.

"More," Natasha moans from her spot by the door. "He's close, James, suck him harder." So Bucky tries to pick up his pace, sliding his mouth further down on Steve's cock every time, sucking a little more at the head every time he comes up.

"Fuck, Bucky, so good," Steve mutters. "C'mon, baby."

It's the baby that gets to Bucky, and he has to press the heel of his metal hand against the front of his jeans to keep from coming on the spot. Because right now this is about Steve, so he takes Steve's cock in as far as he can.

Steve moans and swears. "Gonna come," he groans, letting go of Bucky's hair and nudging Bucky away from him. Bucky looks up at Steve and strokes his cock once, twice, three times and grins as Steve comes over his hand.

"Sorry," Steve says as he catches his breath.

Bucky shakes his head as he stands. "Why am I not surprised you apologize after sex? Punk." He kisses Steve hard, moaning against his lips when Steve grinds against him, still hard. "That's one," Bucky murmurs.

"You can fuck me next," Natasha says matter-of-factly. She disappears into the bedroom and Steve looks at Bucky, still unsure.

"It's fine, buddy, seriously," Bucky says reassuringly. "Just don't fuck her better than I would, okay?"

Steve laughs at that. "No promises, Buck," he says with a shrug.

When they get to the bedroom, Natasha glances at Bucky and nods towards the adjoining bathroom. "Clean up and get naked, then you can join in."

He gives her a mock salute but lingers to watch her strip down, because there's honestly nothing better than watching Natasha get naked. She knows it too, the way she smirks at him and tosses her bra at him when she finally slides it off. "Seriously, James," she says with a grin before falling back onto the bed and beckoning Steve to her.

Bucky slips into the bathroom and turns on the sink, washing the last traces of Steve off his hand. He grins at himself in the mirror- his lips are puffy and his eyes are dark and his hair is a mess and he definitely looks like he's in the middle of being thoroughly fucked. He feels that way, too, especially when he hears Natasha moaning from the other room. Bucky smiles again and sheds his clothes quickly, eager to see what awaits him.

What he finds is so hot he almost falls over. Natasha's in Steve's lap, head thrown back as Steve fucks up into her. "Jesus fuckin' Christ," Bucky breathes out, his eyes flitting down to where Steve's fingers are gripping tightly on Natasha's hips and where his cock is driving in and out of her. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world, 'cause this is so fuckin' hot."

Natasha starts to laugh, but it's swallowed up in a moan. "C'mere, you," she beckons, and Bucky climbs onto the bed behind her. 

He kisses down her neck, down to her shoulder and her collarbone."You can go harder, Steve, she can take it," Bucky says, holding her steady with his metal arm. His other hand wraps around her waist so his fingers can brush over her clit.

"Fuck!" she cries out, overwhelmed by Steve's increased pace and Bucky's fingers on her. It's not long before he feels her whole body tense up as she comes. "C'mon, Steve," Natasha murmurs, voice steady even as she shakes through her orgasm. Bucky leans over her shoulder and presses his lips to Steve's, and apparently that's all it takes for Steve to come a second time.

Steve falls back on the bed and tugs off the condom. Bucky holds Natasha to him, cock rubbing hard against her back. "I need to fuck you right now," he growls in her ear. 

"What if I just blow you?"

Bucky grins and flops down on the bed next to Steve. "Whatever gets me off fastest." He glances at Steve, completely blissed out on his left. "You're next, so start thinking."

Natasha wraps slim fingers around Bucky's dick before taking him down her throat. He's not going to last long, especially not with Steve's fingers trailing up his metal arm. He can't really feel it, other than the ghost of what he knows the sensation feels like, but the fact that Steve wants to touch him means everything to Bucky.

He thrusts shallowly up into Natasha's mouth- he knows she can take more, but he's so turned on by everything that's happened, everything that's happening, that he doesn't need it. Natasha swirls her tongue expertly around the head and Bucky's moan is cut off by Steve's mouth.

"I already know what I want next," Steve says against his lips, fingers still tracing the patterns of the metal arm. He shifts and mouths at Bucky's neck, half-grinding against Bucky's leg.

Bucky groans when he realizes Steve's already hard again. "Shit, Steve. What do you want?" He has an idea, the way Steve's fingers are curled in his metal ones. But he wants to hear him say it, wants to hear those filthy words spill out of Captain America's pure mouth.

He glances down and Natasha's grinning around his cock because she knows, too. She raises an eyebrow at Bucky and takes him all the way in. 

"Want you to- your-" Steve trails off and averts his gaze.

Bucky squeezes Steve's hand. "Say it. Steve, say it. Say it so I can come and then I can give you what you want."

Steve swallows before he finally speaks. "Want your fingers. In me." It's little more than a whisper, but with that and one more thrust Bucky's spilling down Natasha's throat.

Natasha crawls up Bucky's body and kisses him, then Steve. "Didn't think you had it in you, Rogers," she murmurs.

Steve just shudders as Bucky drags the metal tips of his fingers up Steve's arm, across his chest, against his cheek. "Please, Buck," Steve whispers, and it's the most beautiful thing Bucky's ever heard.

Natasha climbs over both of them to get the lube from the dresser, dropping it on Steve's chest. Bucky picks it up with a grin and pours some on his fingers, watching Steve watch him.

He doesn't particularly enjoy using the cybernetic arm for sex - sure he can control it, can move it, can do anything he wants with it, but he can't really feel with it other than the reflex memory of knowing how it feels with his flesh and bone hand. He's told Natasha how he feels about it and she never pushes for it, but there's something about the way Steve's eyes glass over at the flex of Bucky's metal fingers that makes Bucky not want to use his real hand ever again.  
He does at first, though, halfway because he doesn't want to hurt Steve and halfway because he wants to feel just how tight Steve is around him. "Hold your horses," he says as Steve pouts underneath him. "I've got you, Steve."

He presses one finger in and Steve twists and shudders. Natasha curls up against Steve's side like a cat and presses her lips softly against his neck, murmuring quietly to him. He lets Steve adjust before adding a second finger, and it's worth it just to hear Steve's moan.

"C'mon, Buck." Steve's voice is thick when he speaks, like he's drunk with lust. "I can take it."

Bucky raises an eyebrow and scissors his fingers experimentally, opening Steve up, and the shudder that wracks through Steve's body has Bucky grinning. "Okay, okay," he says after a minute, slipping his fingers out. Steve starts to argue with him at the loss, but he shuts up when Bucky squeezes more lube on his metal fingers. "Thought so," Bucky says with a smirk when he sees the hungry look in Steve's eyes.

He slides two metal fingers into Steve with no preamble and Steve swears more than Bucky's ever heard him swear at once. "It's good, Jesus, Buck, it's good," he promises when Bucky starts to pull them out. "Just keep going."

He smiles back up at Steve and then curls the tips of his fingers just so, the way he does the occasional time he does this to himself. The noises that come out of Steve's mouth are absolutely sinful, and Bucky lets out a groan of his own just from watching Steve writhe underneath him.

"You close?" he hears Natasha ask, but when her hand moves to wrap around Steve's cock, Bucky swats it away.

"He doesn't need it," he says, casually adding a third finger and grinning as Steve thrashes and moans underneath him. "You're almost there, I got you."

A few more twists and curls of his fingers does it- Steve comes with a strangled gasp that Natasha swallows. Bucky waits until Steve stops shaking to pull his fingers out. He presses a kiss to the inside of Steve's knee before moving up to join him and Natasha. 

"We are definitely doing this again," Natasha says, running her hand down Steve's back as he curls to kiss Bucky.

"Yeah," Steve agrees, voice hoarse and blissed out. "But next time we're going for four."


End file.
